At Rancho Los Amigos Hospital-USC, the SCOR in Environmental Lung Disease is a multidisciplinary approach to the study of biological dose- effects of inhaled oxidant pollutants especially in relation to human lung disease. The research programs are designed around an existing unique environmental control and stress testing laboratory, which serves as a Central Core Facility for both animal and human studies. The research programs are divided according to the level of biological organization to be studied. Program 1: A study of subcellular and cellular metabolism and response to oxidant pollutants in the respiratory tract of monkeys, in search for mechanisms of effects to be evaluated. Program 2: A study of cell turnover, biochemistry and histo-cytopathology as a part of tissue response to oxidant pollutants in the respiratory tract of monkeys, leading to methods to assess injury and to evaluate defense mechanisms. Program 3: A study of the nature of the integrative host response (e.g., respiratory mechanical and mucociliary response) to acute exposures in the respiratory tract of monkeys and human subjects. Our work is centered at Rancho Los Amigos Hospital-USC, but resources of Los Angeles County-USC Medical Center, University of Southern California and its Medical and Engineering Schools, and the Pasadena Foundation for Medical Research (tissue culture) are also being used. Bibliographic references: Hackney, Jack D.; Linn, William S.; Buckley, Ramon D.; Pedersen, E. Eugene; Karuza, Sarunas D.; Law, David C.; and Fisher, D. Armin: Experimental studies on human health effects of air pollutants. I--Design considerations. Arch Environ Health, 30(8): 373-378, August 1975. Hackney, Jack D.; Linn, William S.; Mohler, John G.; Pedersen, E. Eugene; Breisacher, Peter; and Russo, Anthony: Experimental studies on human health effects of air pollutants: II--Four-hour exposure to ozone alone and in combination with other pollutant gases. Arch Environ Health, 30(8): 379-384, August 1975.